Welcome To the Jungle
by SandmanCircus
Summary: After a moonlit tryst, Jane has some shocking news for Tarzan. TarzanJane.


**Welcome To the Jungle**

:

The moonlight shone through the gently swaying branches, the crisp smell of the jungle always present. The cool air was contrasted by the warm flesh against her cheek, rising and falling in a steady rhythm as her husband slept. There wasn't much light, but when she looked up at his face she could faintly make out the outline of his profile.

"Tarzan," she whispered, her soft words mingling with the echoing sighs of the sleeping jungle.

He heard her, she knew, so she didn't bother repeating herself. Instead, Jane lifted one hand to brush a lock of hair from his brow. Her lips touched his chest, moving against his skin with her words, "Please."

Finally, Jane felt his wide, warm hand encompass her waist, pulling her on top of him. She smiled down at him with sad eyes, fingers tracing the lines of his noes, eyes, and lips. Frowning at her expression, Tarzan rolled her off his chest into the soft bed of leaves in their nest. Moving over her, Tarzan allowed his weight to push her further into the earth, his bony hips grinding against hers as he gazed intently at her. His eyes saw more in the darkness than her own.

Tarzan dodged her lips when she reached to kiss him.

"You are... unsettled," he observed, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion. "Why?"

Jane's hands slid up the side of his tanned body, petting him in an absentminded massage. "I love you."

"And I love Jane," Tarzan replied automatically, his calloused fingers hesitantly stroking the apples of her cheek. "Jane, what is wrong?"

"Kiss me," she told him. So he did.

No matter how gentle he tried to be, Tarzan's kisses, and all acts of intimacy, were rough, unforgiving, and passionate. His lips pressed fiercely against hers, his tongue entering her mouth without remorse. He palmed her breasts roughly once he'd rid her of her clothes, licking and stroking frantically at her body, trying to quench the urge within him. When he heard Jane cry out in ecstasy, he clumsily repeated his last action, as desperate for her pleasure as he was for his own.

Jane, a virgin before meeting Tarzan, had only a rough idea of the happenings within the marital bedroom and so found nothing wrong with Tarzan's treatment of her. On the contrary, Jane was just as ferocious in her lovemaking, scratching and biting her husband to make up for her lack of strength.

When Tarzan finally entered her, they groaned in unison, relishing in the closeness. His hips met her own again and again, frantically building a growing friction until finally collapsing together with their release.

:

"I think I'm pregnant," Jane whispered when their breathing had eventually steadied.

Tarzan, who had been lazily stroking his mate's damp skin, paused to look at her. "Pregnant," he repeated, curious. "What is 'pregnant'?"

Jane allowed her head to fall back against the cool leaves beneath her. From were she lay she studied her husband, taking note of his handsome features and kind eyes. "It means we're going to have a baby."

Tarzan stared at her, shocked. Leaning over, he placed his hands on either side of her face. "We have a baby?" he asked, stroking her hair, trying but failing to be gentle. Jane nodded, her eyes holding both happiness and fear.

Tarzan fell against her, pressing his nose against the ticklish spot behind her ear. Jane couldn't help a small giggle when he exhaled. "Baby," he whispered, holding her painfully close. "Baby, baby, baby, baby!"

He lifted his head so he could see her but the happy expression he wore instantly sobered at the sight of her tears. "You are not happy?"

Jane lifted her hand and pressed it firmly against his heart, the steady beat calmed her. She replied honestly, "I'm frightened Tarzan."

"You don't believe I can protect you?" he asked her, hurt.

She shook her head. "I know you will."

"Than what is wrong, Jane?" he questioned.

Jane smiled sadly again. Tarzan didn't like this smile. "I don't know," she whispered, grasping one of his hands. She kissed his palm and asked him, very softly, "Hold me?" So he did.

Tarzan pulled Jane very close, curling around her protectively within their nest. He kissed her eyelids and cheeks, smearing his lips with her tears.

Together under the moon, their skin slick with spent passion, the king slept silently with his queen.

:

* * *

**Who knew I'd lose my 'lemon virginity' to a Tarzan fanfiction? Not me! I blame it on an unexplainable need to watch Disney movies when I'm sick. Well, all in all, I'm pretty happy with it considering I've never written smut before. Reviews would be great - like really great - though I don't know how good my chances of getting any are. **

**If you're reading this 2-3 years from now, still review! I'll still be here! I still won't have a life!**

**(On another note, my rad title skills strike again!)**

**Cheers**


End file.
